Jurnal Keluarga: Property of Akashi Taiga
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Namaku Akashi Taiga. Usiaku sekarang empat belas tahun, kelas dua SMP. Aku sekolah di SMP Teikou, almamater ayahku. Ayahku, Akashi Seijuurou. Ibuku, dulunya bernama Furihata Kouki. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bidadari surga dan titisan iblis begitu bisa bertemu, saling menyukai, lalu menikah. Mereka pasangan aneh, namun demikian, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Happy AkaFuri Day!


Pagi yang cerah bersambut untaian sinar matahari yang melambai lembut. Embun menetes dari daun ke daun, menghasilkan jejak air yang jatuh menjuntai di ujung helaian hijau. Di rumah yang tak begitu besar, sebuah keluarga menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang.

Sang kepala keluarga, tersebut sebagai Akashi Seijuurou, melap mulutnya. "Aku selesai. Kita pergi, Taiga," ia berucap datar sembari mendorong kursi makannya ke belakang. Jas dan dasinya ia rapikan sedikit, sebelum berjalan ke arah sang istri yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Kami pergi dulu, Kouki," lalu memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi istrinya tersebut.

Istrinya Kouki merona, namun hanya sebentar karena sudah agak terbiasa. "H-hati-hati," ia menyahut seraya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang disebabkan oleh tindakan suaminya.

Pria merah itu tersenyum, pipi sang istri pun makin mirip dengan rambutnya.

Aku hanya memperhatikan keduanya sambil berkedip mata dua kali.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Jurnal Keluarga:**_

_**Property of Akashi Taiga**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Furihata Kouki (C) Akashi Seijuurou #plak**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Kagami's POV, Shonen-ai, sangat nista, awas typo, AU, mungkin OOC, M-Preg atau tidak saya serahkan semuanya pada pemikiran Anda #digigit**_

_**Happy AkaFuri Day!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Namaku Akashi Taiga. Usiaku sekarang empat belas tahun, kelas dua SMP. Aku sekolah di SMP Teikou, almamater ayahku. Mengikuti jejaknya, aku bergabung dengan klub basket, langsung masuk Tim Satu begitu pelatih melihat namaku. Meski demikian, jangan samakan aku dengan yang lain, aku punya bakat! Tidak hanya punya nama!

Aku mudah dikenali. Satu-satunya siswa dengan rambut merah bak darah yang mencolok membuatku gampang dicari. Ditambah tinggiku yang hampir seratus delapan puluh senti membuatku tak bisa sembunyi.

Rambut merah darahku merupakan campuran dari gen ayah dan ibuku. Ayah berambut merah, dan Ibu memiliki surai cokelat. Ketika digabungkan, jadilah rambutku. Merah darah di bagian atas dengan warna cokelat kehitaman sebagai gradasi di bagian bawahnya.

Mataku merah, mirip Ayah. Tapi berpupil agak kecil. Mungkin mata Ibu agak 'maksa' biar ikut eksis juga di mataku. Entahlah, yang jelas aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjulang tinggi begini sedangkan kedua orang tuaku tingginya tak ada yang lebih dari seratus tujuh lima senti.

Ayahku, Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang yang mengaku 'selalu menang, maka selalu benar'. Aku tidak peduli dari mana dia mendapatkan slogan itu, namun biasanya keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana caranya.

Ia berambut merah murni. Warnanya sangat bagus seperti lukisan. Matanya berwarna senada di sebelah kanan, tapi mata kirinya agak kekuningan. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan mata seperti itu, karena menurut Ibu, Ayah tak pakai lensa kontak.

Ibuku, dulunya bernama Furihata Kouki. Seorang yang penakut namun berhati lembut. Kata Ayah, Ibu adalah orang yang pertama yang membuatnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Aku tahu itu hanyalah gombalan.

Ibu berambut cokelat. Dengan mata pupil kucing yang satu warna. Ia lebih pendek sedikit dari Ayah, dan merupakan anggota keluarga kami yang paling pendek. Meski demikian, Ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan murka Ayah.

Ayah sangat suka bermain _shogi_, sendirian. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bermain permainan papan yang jelas-jelas membutuhkan lawan untuk bermain, hanya seorang diri. Waktu kecil aku ingin menjadi lawannya, namun ternyata peraturan _shogi_ sangat rumit. Sejak itu aku tak punya minat menyentuh catur jadul itu lagi.

Ibu sangat suka memasak, dan sepertinya hal itu menurun kepadaku. Setiap pagi ia akan bangun jauh lebih awal dari aku dan Ayah, untuk membuatkan kami sarapan yang spesial. Ketika malam tiba, kami akan makan bersama, kadang aku yang memasak, kadang Ibu. Dengan bangga kuakui, bekal buatan Ibu adalah nomor satu.

Ayah benci anjing, lagi-lagi ini menurun padaku. Bedanya, Ayah hanya akan mematung di tempat sambil berkeringat dingin saat bertemu hewan itu. Sedangkan aku akan berlari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar hantu. Kebiasaan lari ketakutan itu kuwarisi dari Ibu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dibenci Ibu. Ia terlihat perkasa di setiap keadaan. Jika semua ibu rumah tangga benci pada tikus dan serangga, ibuku akan membunuh mereka tanpa ampun dengan apa yang ada dalam genggamannya kalau bertemu. Sepertinya kesadisan Ayah ikut tertular pada ibuku.

—jangan katakan pada Ayah kalau aku mengatainya sadis, kalau tidak aku bisa digunting.

Ah, mungkin ia hanya takut pada Ayah. Aku sering mendengar suara Ibu yang memohon kepada Ayah hampir setiap malam. "Tidak, Sei-kun.. tolong... jangan lagi, aku takut..." begitu katanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi setiap pagi harinya, Ibu berjalan terseok mengeluh pinggangnya sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gunting, aku sangat trauma pada benda pemotong mematikan itu. Dulu aku pernah hampir mati karena Ayah menggores pipiku hingga berdarah, ia berniat membunuhku. Ia begitu marah padaku karena nilai-nilaiku yang teramat jelek di setiap pelajaran. Untung saja Ibu menyelamatkan nyawaku dengan meredakan kemarahan Ayah.

Ibu hebat. Ibu malaikat. Ibu prajurit paling kuat. Ayah lewat.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bidadari surga dan titisan iblis begitu bisa bertemu, saling menyukai, lalu menikah. Apalagi sampai mempunyai anak begini. Padahal menurut Ayah, jauh sebelum bertemu Ibu ia pernah ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

Ayah tak pernah menyukai tunangannya tersebut, dan selalu menghindar di setiap pertemuan mereka. Ia bahkan sengaja masuk ke klub basket sekolahnya untuk mempersibuk diri, agar bisa selalu menghindar.

Tak disangkanya, Ayah malah bertemu dengan Ibu, di klub basket sekolah lain, sebagai lawan. Selanjutnya pasti kalian tahu seperti apa kejadiannya.

Kisah yang lumayan, sayangnya aku tak mengerti apa-apa soal suka-menyukai cinta-mencintai. Aku coba bertanya pada Ibu, wajahnya malah jadi mirip rambut Ayah. Aku coba tanya pada Ayah, aku malah ditodong gunting. Tak putus asa, aku pun bertanya pada seniorku.

"Aomine-senpai, menurutmu cinta itu apa?" tanyaku suatu hari, pada seorang berambut biru muda yang keberadaannya sangat tipis sehingga mudah menghilang. Namanya Aomine Tetsuya, seorang murid kelas tiga yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku.

Aomine-senpai berbalik badan, menatapku dengan wajah datarnya yang manis—maksudku, yang seperti biasa. Ia berkedip tiga kali. "Ce I En Te A, memangnya kenapa, Akashi-kun?" jawabnya setelah berpikir sebentar.

Aku menepuk dahi. Tentu saja bukan itu yang kumaksud. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _Senpai_. Selamat melanjutkan latihan," kemudian aku berlari memasuki lapangan.

Begitulah. Jadi sampai sekarang, cinta itu hal yang tak pernah bisa kumengerti.

—_btw_, Aomine-senpai pernah bilang; hal yang bisa kumengerti hanyalah basket dan memasak.

Aku tak mengerti mau senang atau tidak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ayah dan ibuku, sejujurnya aku tak begitu tahu mau disebut apa hubungan mereka. Romantis kah? Saling cuek kah? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana menyebutnya.

Habis, keduanya merupakan pasangan yang _absurd_ lagi aneh.

"Ini terlalu asin, Kouki," kata ayahku suatu hari, saat makan malam. Sup tahu kesukaannya yang dibuat oleh Ibu menurutnya terlalu asin, dan dia memprotes. Ibu tercengang dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Meminta maaf berkali-kali, namun Ayah melap mulutnya dan berdiri.

"Aku akan menghukummu saat Taiga tidur," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Oh tidak, apa ini berarti Ayah akan menghukum Ibu dengan cara yang kejam? Aku menatap Ibu kasihan, memberinya perhatian dari tatapan. Tapi—

_Blush._

—kenapa wajah Ibu malah memerah? Orang dihukum pasti ketakutan, bukan?

Benar, kan? Mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh.

Ayah dan Ibu jarang sekali bertengkar. Kalaupun ada yang mereka perdebatkan, paling-paling acara televisi. Di mana Ayah ingin menonton pertandingan shogi, sedangkan Ibu ingin melihat pertandingan basket. Pada akhirnya kami akan menonton basket, karena kami bertiga suka basket.

Atau masakan. Ibu ingin membuat kare, dan Ayah cinta mati seumur hidup pada sup tahu. Pada akhirnya Ibu membuat sup tahu yang menurut Ayah rasanya sama persis seperti buatan mendiang Nenek.

Pernah satu kali Ayah mengajakku pergi ke makam Nenek, tanpa Ibu. Ayah tidak mengajaknya karena pasti ia akan menangis jika Ibu ada di sana, jadi Ibu kami tinggal. Makam itu terlihat sangat awet dan bersih, tak ada satu serangga pun di sana. Mungkin dahulu Nenek adalah orang yang baik.

Saat aku berpaling pada Ayah, ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Lalu kenapa kalau ada Ibu di sana ia menangis?

Mereka aneh, bukan? Namun demikian, aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

* * *

End?

* * *

A/N:

Fic pendek yang aneh spesial AkaFuri Day, jadi ceritanya Kagami adalah anak AkaFuri #plak. Kenapa saya pilih Kagami? Habisnya di eps 38 Kagami bilang ke Furi "Tadaima", itu di mata saya kayak anak yg lagi bilang pulang sama emaknya #dan kebetulan di sana ada Akashi, fufufu /dor

dan somehow, Kagami itu agak-agak mirip AkaFuri digabungin, kecuali tinggi badannya #plak

Sengaja tidak saya beri tahu gender-nya Furi. Karena saya bukan penggemar M-Preg, tapi saya juga kurang gress kalo Furi dijadiin cewek #digunting

Dan itu ada sedikit AkaKuro, jika reader paham maksud saya.. kebetulan lagi AkaKuro Week #hoi

Berminat untuk review?


End file.
